The Beginning chapter 3
by Gryffen
Summary: A new team member to SG1 brings adventure and suprises to the unit.


Title: The Beginning chapter three

Rating: 13+

Pairing: Royan/Tolgarn

Spoilers: a few episodes but no big spoilers

Classifications: Action/Adventure Torture/Horror Romance/non-fiction

Disclaimer: The original character of Royan and Tolgarn are mine, as are a few other characters; but the main characters and the whole brilliant idea of SG1 was MGM/GEKKO. hails

Summery : A new team member joins the SGC, bringing adventure, romance and angst for them.

**Chapter 3**

We stood there facing each other and finally after a few seconds we both snapped out of the shock of seeing each other on an alien world.  
" Daniel, i thought u were in Egypt?"   
" No! I've been gone...working with these guys for the last 2 years. What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded back.  
" HELLO!" shouted a very confused O'Neill, waving his hands about.  
We both looked at him and saw that he was really confused looking and that Sam had headed off to go check something out.

As Daniel and myself explained to them, Sam headed over to a clearing just outside camp, she gave a shout for help as soon as she went outside our view. We ran over and saw her leaning over someone, i knelt down and removed my backpack.  
" What happened?" i asked the man.  
" I ate one of the apples the chef found this morning," he replied pointing to the tree's in the orchard outside camp.  
He passed out, quickly checking his vitals and breathing I gave him a small dose of wide range anti-venom.  
" He's stable but we need to get him home so i can run further tests."   
" Alright, we'll get a stretcher," replied one of the men who had come over.  
" I'll go get the Chef and check if anyone else has eaten the fruit," O'Neill called to us as we got the man strapped into the stretcher and two soldiers carried him to a small clearing out of the way.  
Grabbing the apple i put it into a sealed bag so i could run tests on it in the Labs when we got back home. Around 10 minutes later, another 5 people were down with the same symptoms as the first man and i was sure that would be the maximum amount of people infected. By this time Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c had headed to the Stargate to inform the SGC of the problem and i knew we were stuck on this planet until Doctor Fraiser could determin the toxin in the apple that was making our men sick. I had gathered a group of soldiers to help me take the unconciouss soldiers to the infirmary and begin some basic treatment by IV and blood work to try and help Janet along.

Two hours later we were busy in the infirmary when Janet and her team came in clothed in Hazmat suits and carrying several containers full of equiptment and supplies.  
" Alright! Standard Procedure and Royan, i need all your available data and recent blood work and other lab results from all patients. If you are clear then i can safetly guarentee that the toxin is not spread by physical contact."  
I nodded and gathered up all the recent data and headed over to where she was setting up her equipment. Handing it to her i sat down and sighed as she began.   
Later that day after checking every person on camp we had permission to begin to move the patients to the SGC. One by one we took them through and the orderlies and nurses on the other side helped them onto the guerney's and wheeled them down to the Infirmary to begin the treatment Janet and myself had agreed on. As I headed down to the Infirmary with the last of the patients, SG1 informed the General of the situation and then headed down to the Infirmary to get they're Post-Mission check-up.

Much later on that night i sat in the Commisary having a late bite to eat and reading my book when the door opened and in walked Daniel, he grabbed a cup of coffee from the counter and headed over to me, sitting down he looked at me. Marking my place in the book, i put it down and looked at him, he didnt look very happy, well no suprise there after the first time in seeing him in 5 years.  
" Were you even going to tell me you were involved in something this amazing?"  
I looked at him and smiled, he pulled off his glasses and leaned back sighing.  
" About two and a half years ago i was approached by a woman by the name of Catherine Langford, to study an artifact discovered by her father in Giza in 1920's. I thought it would be an easy job, i took it and i was so enthralled with what i discovered. When i had decrypted the code on the Coverstones, the men in charge organised a mission to go and discover where the Stargate took us. I begged to go along and did so, much to the protest of Jack and a few others. After the mission and we had destroyed one of the biggest threats to ourselves and the people of Abydos, the planet we arrived at, i stayed and married a local girl. Jack and the team agreed to say that i had died in a fight and i had to seal the Stargate back up to prevent them coming through again."  
I sat there half dumb-struck at what he was telling me, i nodded and he began to continue after a swig of his coffee.  
" It was just under 16 months ago that an enemy came through our Stargate and captured one SF and killed or wounded several more. We never knew who he/it was and thats when the President and Joint Chiefs sent out someone to go and collect Jack and bring him back to Active Duty. After some persuassion, he came out of retirement was handed the only team comprised of who you already know and sent back to Abydos to get me and bring me back. They ended up staying and after a fierce fight and several members of the tribe i lived with being captured, i was forcably removed and taken back here with the wounded. Lets put it this way, Hammond wasnt very trusting of me when we first met. I think he blamed me for getting some of his men killed or injured. What was annoying me was i now couldnt tell anyone about the mission or see my wife again!"  
Taking a couple of seconds to absorb all the details i leaned back and thought of a few questions.  
" Why couldnt you see your wife again?" i inquired.  
" She was one of the people taken when SG1 and myself were discovering some new information on the walls fo the temple inside the Pyramid. We ran back just in time to see the Chevrons on the Stargate."  
" Oh god, Daniel! I am so sorry!" i whispered back.  
Before he could answer there was a loud beeping noise and a voice came over the Intercom wanting me to get to the Infirmary. Standing up i kissed Daniel on the cheek and gave him a hug, promising i would get to see him later. Walking off i sighed and pulled my swipecard out at the elevator and composed my face again as i hit the button and walked in.


End file.
